ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Rosso
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the elder brother of Ultraman Blu. Etymology His name means "Red" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being red. History Before R/B At some unknown time in the past, a meteor crashed down in what became Ayaka City, making a massive crater and unleashed Grugeo Bone. The R/B brothers fought it, but they lost, scattering the R/B Crystals. Present In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to fight Grugeo Bone again through the Minato brothers Katsumi and Isami. Profile Stats *'Height': 52 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Rosso is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human even when the time is not up. Body Features * : Rosso possesses a circle shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Rosso has the standard Ultra Armor. * : Rosso possess protectors on his chest area that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Katsumi takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Isami, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Katsumi Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of flames RossoFlameRise.gif RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif }} - Aqua= RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped KatsumiTransformStep5.jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water before transforming RossoAquaEmerge.gif RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Rosso's red-colored default form which uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. Rosso excels in both medium and long range combat while also exerting brute strength. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso's finisher attack. He uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. It can also be used alongside Blu's Aqua Stream to make a more powerful attack. *'Fire Bullet': Rosso can shoot a smaller fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. FlameSphereShoot.gif|Flame Sphere Shoot RossoEnergyBullet.jpeg|Fire Bullet ::;Physical *'Flying Kick': Rosso can perform a flying kick attack. FlyingKickRosso.jpeg|Flying Kick ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. WKickRossoFlameBluAqua.gif|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Aqua= Aqua is Rosso's blue-colored speed form which uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Brute Strength': 77,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Barrier': Rosso can conjure an energy barrier to block attacks, which resembles a pool of water. RossoAquaUltraBarrier.jpg|Barrier :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso Aqua's special attack, where he fires one or multiple blasts of water energy that trap the target. It can also encase a specific body part, such as Black King's head, which was used to block the monster's Hell Magma attack. ** The Splash Bomb can also be used to trap a monster before Blu Flame attacks them with his Flame Equilix. The heat ray causes the bubble to boil before exploding, sending the target flying. SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Splash Bomb ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing - Wind= Wind is Rosso's purple-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso generates a ball of wind energy, and hurls it at the opponent. 20180627_142009.jpg|Hurricane Bullet - Ground= Ground is Rosso's orange-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Rosso's signature weapon that represents a pair of daggers, which are summoned from his crest. ** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. ** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. ** : A special attack using the power of the Zero Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Zero's Zero Twin Sword. ** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. - Aqua= RossoAqua'sRBSlugger.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso }} Trivia *Although fired from a common Ultra Beam position, the Flame Sphere Shoot takes the form of an energy ball. This means Rosso is the second Ultraman overall not to have a traditional Ultra Beam. He is preceeded only by Ultraman Great. References Id:Ultraman Rosso Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras